A new life and family for harry potter
by hpchica05
Summary: Harry is abused by james and lily. This is the story of him finding love and happieness from unexpected people. will contain slash. LM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter

The sounds of approaching footsteps caused the figure lying on the bed to tense. He knew what was going to happen once the footsteps stopped and his door was opened. He curled into himself, protecting his face with one hand and his stomach with the others. The door flew open, and he peered out from under his arm to look into the gleeful face of his father.

"Hello son." The tone his father used caused him to flinch and try to get away from him as he moved further into the room. "Guess what today is?" he said snidely moving towards his young son and grabbing him forcefully by his hair. "It's your wedding." He continued as his son refused to speak while he was in his father's presence knowing that it would only cause him more pain in the long run.

Harry's head snapped up as he attempted to remove the hand that was holding his head. He froze as a new voice joined in the conversation.

"Let him go Potter." A silky voice said harshly and Harry relaxed for a moment when he saw Severus, his friend and healer and the man he saw as a father standing in the door. "Lucius would not approve of you harming his future husband I suggest you leave me with him so I can make sure you haven't done too much damage to him this time." Severus's tone was cold but his eyes were concerned as James practically threw Harry across the room and he smashed painfully into the opposite wall.

"Fine what should I care what you do with the boy." And with those parting words James stalked out of the room. Once he was sure that James was gone Severus stepped into the room, and after closing the door walked quickly to Harry who was sitting with his back to the wall.

As he approached Harry looked up and he couldn't help but wonder what it was that caused James to hate his son as much as he did. As soon as he was close enough he reached forward and pulled Harry towards himself securing the small frame into his arms as the boy broke down.

"He married me off." Harry exclaimed hysterically his eyes dancing wildly as he searched Severus's face. "I knew he hated me, and that I was a burden to them but they bloody decided to just marry me off!"

Severus sighed sadly as Harry started to pace around the small empty room that was his. He ran his hand down his face in frustration and then turned to face Severus.

"Is Sirius here?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes, and trust me he is a pissed as you are about this whole situation." Severus's voice was low and dangerous and Harry knew that it was probably best that Sirius wasn't in the room at the moment to see the state that Harry was in. "Now remove your clothing so I may heal the damage that man has caused you."

Harry knew that he should have been embarrassed at having to stand totally naked in front of his professor, but Severus had seem him in that state of undress and he trusted the man not to hurt him. As each piece of clothing was removed Severus felt his blood boil in anger. Harry's chest was covered in bruises, and old scars, James made sure to never leave marks where people would see them so his arms from the wrist to the elbow were free of any kind of malformation.

Once he was shirtless Harry stood still so Severus could apply the salve that he always carried with him when he was going to see Harry and, as he felt the salve do its job he relaxed a tiny bit at the relief that came with it.

"Your chest and back are healed, now for the part that I know makes you the most uncomfortable, I know you trust me but would you rather Sirius apply the salve to your lower body?" Severus said already knowing the answer as Harry's head snapped up and he stared at Severus with so much trust and hope that he had to smile.

"Please Severus, I want you here but I need him too." Harry whispered, and with a nod Severus left to go find his husband.

He found him sitting tensely in the sitting room glaring at James and Lily who were glaring right back.

"Sirius." Severus's soft voice caused the man to stand immediately. "I have healed almost everything but he wants you there for the rest." With one last glare the two men walked out of the room. When they were almost to Harry's door Sirius stopped and pulled Severus in to a needy kiss. Their tongues met momentarily until Severus pulled back and after grabbing Sirius's hand led the man into Harry's room.

He was standing with his back to the door, the old scars clearly visible on the skinny back. He was almost naked except for the sheet he had wrapped around himself while Severus was going. He turned once he noticed he wasn't alone and gave a wan smile at the two men in front of him.

"Sirius." He breathed moving forward and not caring that he dropped the sheet embraced his godfather firmly.

"Harry." Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically, wrapping his arms firmly around Harry's naked waste and uncaring of the boys lack of dress pulled him more firmly into his chest, resting his head on Harry's shoulder as they hugged.

"I'm glad to see no one has killed anyone yet." Harry tried to joke as he pulled away from his godfather. Who chuckled so darkly Harry had first thought it was Severus.

"Unfortunately, no Severus told me I couldn't hex them as that would be as he said hazardous to your health." Sirius chuckled before pushing Harry away from himself and, after grabbing the salve that was sitting innocently on the bed urged Harry to lie down on his belly so he could apply it to his bruised buttocks, and upper thighs. Sighing in relief when he noticed the lack of bruising on Harry's genitals, meaning James had kept the blows mainly to Harry's back.

"There you go love, all done." Sirius said quietly while helping Harry to his feet, and handing him a pair of boxers that Severus had grabbed from the small pile of clean clothes in the corner of the room.

Harry slid the boxers up over his small frame scowling as he looked up at Severus and Sirius who both towered over his 5 feet 5 inch frame at an even 6 foot and 6 feet 1 inch height. It saddened him to think that no matter what they tried, they couldn't fix his small stature.

"So, what did James mean when he said it was my wedding today?" Harry said flinching back slightly at Sirius's growl.

"You mean, he didn't tell you until today what he had planned?" Sirius said dangerously.

Harry rolled his eyes "Obviously not Sirius or I wouldn't have asked,"

"Your father." Severus spat the word out like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "Has decided that in order to get you out of his way and his house he would marry you off to a pure blooded man."

"And who might I ask did he decide to marry me to?" Harry asked his voice low with hurt, and dread.

"Lucius." Severus said and Harry although he wasn't happy about getting married off in the first place had to admit that the idea didn't totally disgust him, since he was friends with Draco and had met Lucius on the rare occasion that his father let him leave the manor over the summer holidays.

"Well." Harry mused "I'm sure it will surprise James when he learns that I am not appalled at the idea of marrying Lucius." Severus and Sirius smirked widely as they chuckled to each other.

"We didn't think you would be that upset about it love." Severus said surprising Harry with the endearment. "What? I see you as my son Harry and will address as such once we get you away from the prat."

Harry grinned and then asked "What am I to wear to this shindig?"

"We took the liberty of getting your robes for you, so that James didn't just get the most hideous things he could find for you." Severus said before walking out of the room and returning in less than thirty seconds with a long box in his hands.

The robes were beautiful. They were a light cotton material done in dark emerald green with a black trim around it. They were floor length and Harry took his time to admire them before hugging both men.

"Thank you." He murmured before pulling away and adoring a pair of black dress paints and a light green button down shirt he looked to Sirius. "I have two questions, one, will you walk me down the aisle, and two will you fix my hair."

Sirius smiled softly before reaching forward and running his hands through Harry's shoulder length hair.

'I believe the only thing to do to your hair is add a few curls to help it frame your face, and secondly yes I will gladly give you away as I don't see James being particularly keen on touching you." He finished before muttering a spell and curling Harry's hair, and then he helped him into his new robes.

"I know this may not be ideal for you, but Lucius is a good man." Severus said before kissing Harry gently on the cheek and proceeding out of the room to tell everyone they were almost ready.

"You look stunning." Sirius said whilst grabbing Harry's hand and linking it through his own arm and heading out of the room to his impending wedding to the tall, handsome man his father had betrothed him to.

So I thought of a new story and I wanted to put it on here let me know what you all think. Sorry for any punctuation and grammar problems


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking down to the den where the wedding was to take place Harry started thinking, he was thinking about his life and everything that occurred in the 17 years since his twin James Jr. was said to be the "chosen one" and his life started to become a living hell. He had gone through more than any 17 year should have to go through.

It had started with him having to cook all of the meals, and clean the house when he was 4. Although if he had to admit it he didn't really mind the cooking. Then it was a smack for trying to tell his parents that in fact, it was him who had done magic and not his brother, to full on beatings whenever something went wrong at his dad's job or, when he had too much to drink. Thinking about it made him sad. Sad to think that, his family didn't love him. The only people who seemed to love him were Severus, Remus, Sirius and some of the Weasly family.

As they approached the den Harry suddenly got scared. What if Lucius was just like his father. Severus had said that he was a good man but people say things that are not always true. He learned that from his life with his "family" Sirius who noticed that he had started shaking grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Harry he is a good man, he would never hurt you like they have" He said running his hands through Harry's curly hair, and placing a kiss on his forehead. Neither of them noticing the tall figure standing in the door way waiting for them to arrive.

"I know Sirius, I trust you and Severus, and will believe whatever you tell me about him but can't help thinking, what if. You know? What if he turns out like them I wouldn't be able to take it." Harry finished quietly while he burrowed more firmly into Sirius not caring that his robes would become wrinkled from the action.

"Harry I am not like them I know that it is hard to believe but not all people are like that." Lucius said making his presence known, making Harry jump and try to hide behind Sirius. He was surprised when Sirius grabbed him under his chin to make him look at him since he was still looking at the floor.

"Don't be ashamed love; Lucius will be able to help you better if you are honest with him." Sirius began felling Harry tense he started again. "You know he will never hurt you. He has a son your age and I don't see him physically abusing Draco like James did to you."

"I would never ever do something as disgusting as harming someone I care about, Harry you have my word that you will be safe with us at the manor, and if it makes you feel better, Sirius and Severus will be staying with us for a while." Harry's body tensed at the new voice to join the conversation. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw Lucius standing there looking divine in black robes, his long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that rested on the nape of his neck.

"Hello Lucius." Sirius said politely as he moved both Harry and himself forward to shake Lucius's hand cordially.

"Sirius, Harry." Lucius greeted them kindly his warm grey eyes meeting Harry's apprehensive green with a soft smile on his face.

"Sirius has kindly offered to walk me down the aisle whenever you're ready to start." Harry's voice was soft and Lucius had to smile softly at him. With a nod he moved into the den to await them.

Harry took a deep breath as the soft music began to play and Sirius began to lead him into the lightly decorated room. There were people there as well, he recognized Remus who was sitting with his lover Bill Weasly, and there was Severus, and Harry's brother James Jr. and his sister Heather, Professor Dumbledore would be officiating the ceremony. His eyes scanned the room and he cringed at the gleeful look on his family's faces. He thought humorously their reactions when, and if they found out that he wasn't entirely turned off to the idea of marrying Lucius although he would have rather waited until he was a little older and got to know the man better.

As he got closer to the altar he felt Sirius squeeze his hand and he turned his face to smile up at the man. And Sirius smiled back at him reassuringly. He faced forward again and was surprised to realize they had made it to the altar already. Sirius kissed his cheek before placing his hand gently in Lucius's and joining his husband in the waiting seats their fingers clasping automatically together, and Harry hoped that he and Lucius could have that one day.

The ceremony was short, with traditional vows, and the exchanging of rings. Harry had to smile at the simplicity of the white gold band that now adorned his left ring finger. As Albus pronounced them husbands Lucius pulled Harry forward gently and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Harry's arms automatically came up and were resting gently on Lucius's elbows as Lucius held his shoulders.

As they pulled apart Lucius smiled before grasping Harry's hand, and together they turned to face their guests. Sirius and Severus were smiling at them as were Albus, Remus, and Bill; however everyone else who was sitting on the same side of the room as his family excluding Bill's brother Ron were glaring at him hatefully. James Jr.'s girlfriend Hermione was whispering heatedly to him as the passed and he could have sworn he heard her mutter "disgusting" as he reached their seats.

Harry moved a little bit closer to Lucius who instinctively wrapped an arm around his slim waist pulling him closer to rest comfortably at his side.

"Draco wished he could have been here." Lucius began "But he had a prior engagement that needed tending to." As he finished Lucius sent a look at Severus and Sirius and smiled at the nod they gave him.

Once the excited the room Lucius turned towards the front door and before any of the Potters could say anything the wedding guests who were there in support of Harry including Draco's lover Ron took their leave to go to Malfoy Manor where Draco had planned a small reception for the new couple.

As they left the house Lucius wrapped his arms more firmly around Harry and disappeared from sight with the rest of their friends following suit just as James stormed out of the house looking absolutely livid.

As they landed Lucius steadied Harry who was a little disoriented at the abrupt departure. Once Harry had his bearings he took time to take in the room and gasped in shock and surprise. The room was decorated in soft creams. There were three round tables adorning the lush room, each had a place setting for each person that would be there. A sign exclaiming the congratulations of the couple hung in front of them and Draco was standing in soft blue robes in front of them as they moved into the simple but beautiful room.

"Father, Harry." Draco exclaimed happily once the couple had made it to him. He hugged first his father and then looking hesitantly at Harry he reached forward and hugged him as well. "Welcome to the family." He said softly into the smaller boy's ear.

Harry smiled as Draco pulled away "Thanks Dray." He watched as the blonde moved to embrace Ron who was waiting for him patiently by the others.

Harry smiled up as he felt Lucius wrap his arms around him from behind "We thought that since they dictated the wedding we would do the honors of the reception so you could at least enjoy part of your day." He whispered into Harry's ear.

"It's perfect." He said before turning and pressing a soft kiss to Lucius's cheek. "Thank you." Harry said as he turned to walk over to his unofficial father, and godfather.

Lucius grinned gleefully and went over to talk to Draco and Ron who were conversing in the corn of the room.

"How did the ceremony go father?" Draco asked as he approached them.

"As well as can be expected dragon, though Sirius and Severs did have to heal him before it began." Lucius finished turning to watch his husband interact with the two older men.

"I knew about the abuse." Admitted the tall redhead. At the look he was receiving he continued. "I couldn't say anything, I promised Harry I wouldn't." Ron said with a sigh as Draco took his hand and laced their fingers together.

Harry was laughing at something Sirius had said to him when he felt eyes on him. He turned his green eyes meeting Ron's soft blue and he smiled at his best friend. "I'll be right back." He said to them before moving across the room to talk to Ron and Draco.

"You're looking well Harry." Draco said as his eyes moved up and down the small form in front of him knowing that Ron and his father both knew that there was nothing besides a friendly observation going on between them.

Harry grinned impishly up at the blonde. "Yup Sev, and Siri healed me after getting James out of the room." He finished shrugging at the look Ron gave him.

"I didn't realize he had gone to see you before it started." Ron said darkly his eyes flashing.

"Well of course he did." Sirius burst in. "He had to inform him that he was getting married now didn't he?"

Lucius was tense. "He told you about it this morning?" at Harry's nod he hissed. "He arranged this a few weeks ago while you were at school and he didn't bother to tell you until now."

Severus was watching Lucius as he lost control over himself for a moment, he moved forward and pulled Harry into his chest as his body tensed in anticipation for what was going to happen.

"Lucius." Severus's voice was dangerous, and Lucius immediately calmed at the voice. He turned and smiled gently at Harry.

"Shall we go eat." He said extending his hand to Harry who took it after a moment's hesitation. As the reception continued Harry started to relax and feel more comfortable in his surroundings. He however was nervous as he knew what was going to happen when everyone left, as James had to make sure to enlighten him on wizarding marriages when he was young so he would know what to expect.

Soon it was nightfall and everyone save for Severus, Sirius, Draco and Ron where saying their goodbyes to the new couple. Once everyone was gone, and the two other couples in the house had gone to their separate quarters for some alone time Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and the couple made their way up the stairs and into Lucius's bedroom.

He could feel the apprehension rolling off of his young husband and couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as Harry took in the room which was decorated in soft blues and silvers.

"I am glad that you approve of my decorating tastes." He drawled causing Harry to shiver involuntarily, and his smile grew even more prominent on his face.

He reached out and pulled Harry flush against his body. Lifting Harry's arms to wrap around his neck as he brought his around Harry's waist to hold him in place. He felt Harry tense in anticipation and moved one hand to cup Harry's face. Which was turned down staring intently at his chest. He gave him a reassuring smile before slowly lower his head until their lips met in their first kiss since the wedding that morning.

Harry felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him as his lips met Lucius's in a gentle kiss. Sure he had kissed a few people before, but nothing had compared to this. Lucius's lips were soft and gentle against his and he found himself pushing himself more firmly into the taller man's frame. He felt Lucius's tongue push against his lips and he hesitated a moment before opening his mouth for the explorative tongue.

Lucius groaned and felt himself harden as Harry pushed his slight frame into his own and was delighted as the mouth under his opened to his inquisitive tongue. They both moaned as their tongues met and Lucius easily dominated the kiss as Harry's body melted if it was possible more closely to his own. As the need for air became more prominent Lucius started walking causing Harry to walk backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed, and without releasing his hold on Lucius he fell backwards on the bed, pulling Lucius down on top of himself as he went.

As the passion grew Lucius abruptly pulled away. Pushing himself up off of Harry and after moving so he was lying down on his back he brought Harry forward to lay beside him.

Harry was confused as to why Lucius had stopped. "Did I do something wrong?" He questioned his voice full of insecurities.

"Merlin no." Lucius breathed looking Harry in the eye. "But we will not do that tonight, we need to get to know each other better before that line can be crossed." He finished before kissing Harry gently on the lips and laying back down.

"But James said that in any wizarding marriage it had to be consummated the first night or the marriage will be null and void." Harry was confused as Lucius tensed under him.

"That man has some nerve." He hissed looking down at him again. "The marriage must be consummated before the first year of marriage is up not the first night." He finished smiling at the small sigh of relief that left his husbands lips.

"Don't get me wrong." Harry said eager to placate his husband in case he had something wrong. "I was enjoying myself but I don't think I am ready to go that far with you yet."

Lucius smiled and after reassuring Harry it was fine they both changed into their nightwear both forgoing a shirt and sliding into bed next to each other. Lucius Laying on his back with Harry resting his head on his chest, one leg thrown over Lucius's calf while Lucius ran his fingers through his black hair they fell asleep like that looking forward to the next adventures in their lives with one another.

Ok. Chapter Two hope you liked it

Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight was streaming through the room as Harry opened his eyes the next morning. As he sat up he couldn't help but take another look around the room he was to share with his husband, and that thought brought a small tentative smile to his face. He was married, he would never be alone, and that thought made his smile widen and his green eyes sparkle in happiness. His smile only widened as he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him down until he was resting comfortable next to Lucius, his head resting on the mans chest as his husband ran his hands gently through his hair.

"Good morning." Harry said softly lifting his head so he could look into his husbands amused blue grey eyes.

"You seem to be happy this morning." Lucius murmured resting his hand gently on Harry's face and smiling gently as Harry leant into the caress, his eyes alight with happiness, and a little bit of contentment.

"How can I not be?" Harry Questioned his eyes locked with Lucius's as he spoke, "Because of you I am no longer in the same household as James Potter, and I have a fmily now who I know won't hurt me intentionally, and that is something to be happy about."

Lucius smiled and leaned forward, as their lips met in a chaste kiss Harry couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. As they pulled apart there was a knock at the door, and after dooning a dressing gown, Lucius called for the person to enter.

"Good morning father, Harry, we were wondering if you would like to join us all for breakfast or if you were going to take yours in bed this morning." Draco's voice sounded amused, and Harry couldn't help but grin impishly at his friend as he stood from the bed.

"I would like to join you for breakfast Draco." Harry said looking at his husband to see his anser to the question.

"As my husband wishes we will eat with you all give us ten minutes to dress and we will be down." Lucius said before closing the door gently as Draco smiled and dashed away no doubt going to tell the rest of the people in the house, namely Sirius and Severus that they would be joining them all.

Harry grinned and moved to grab something to wear he was stopped as Lucius put a gentle hand on his arm.

"You may borrow something of mine until we can make a trip to get you some proper clothes seeing as that man never saw fit to buy you anything." By the end of his declaration Lucius's voice was low, and Harry could hear the anger in it.

He moved so he could wrap his arms around the taller man, securing himself in the embrace and waiting for his husband to relax before he started talking, looking up so their eyes were connected.

"Don't dwell on it, I odn't I know that he hated me, and I also know that with you Severus and Sirius I will never have to fear as much as I did with him, I am grateful for everything yo have done for me, and I also want to thank you for the clothes, as I have nothing suitable as you stated." As he finished he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before extracting himself form his husband who immediately moved to the wardrobe and after shrinking the jeans and polo he had grabbed handed them to Harry who moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As the two men entered the dining room freshly dressed both in jeans and a polo shirt they smiled at the small group that was sitting around the table waiting patiently for them to join them all.

"Good morning." Harry said softly as he sat down smiling as Lucius decided to forgo sitting at the head of the table in favor of sitting beside him.

"Morning Harry." Sirius said happily Harry noted that he and Severus were holding hands gently under the table and he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips at the happiness the two men radiated.

Halfway through their meal, which consisted of not only great food but amusing conversation the paper arrived. Harry was having a conversation with Draco about Ron when he felt his husband tense beside him, he turned his head and looked at the paper that his husband was clenching and he felt himself tense and pale at the head line of "Lucius Malfoy Not Only Gay But Married to Rejected Potter Son." As he finished reading he stood abruptly and switly walked out of the room not noticing the person following him. It wasn't until he attempted to head up the stairs that he was stopped by strong arms wrapping around him, and he was propelled back into a strong chest.

"You knew it was going to come out eventually Harry." Severus's deep baritone whispered into his ear as his arms tightened around the smaller man.

"I know, but I was hoping to have a little bit more time before everyone knew that my father married me off to get rid of me." Harry said his voice thick with emotion as he turned around and buried his head into the taller mans chest relishing the comfort he felt form the man who had risked everything and then some to not only help Harry but also to marry the man he loved no matter the many disapproving people the men had encountered on their journey to happiness.

Severus smiled sadly down at the mop of black hair resting on his chest. He couldn't help but wonder how he had come to care about his man as his own. He thought about all of the times he had healed him, held him, and listened to his tales of abuse, neglect and misery at the hands of his family, but also the happy memories from school, and spending time with the people he considered family.

Severus turned his head as he felt comeone approaching them, and after pushing Harry away from himself gently he propelled him in the direction of Lucius who was watching them fondly f rom the doorway to the dining room.

"Don't worry, we will deal with this it is going to be fine." Lucius said while pulling Harry into his arms.

"I know." Harry sighed, and after kissing Lucius gently on the cheek headed back into the dining room to finish eating his first breakfast as a married man.

**So I know it is short but I wanted to get something up wwll I was home.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

Once breakfast had ended the men all moved into the living room in order to talk about the article that had been written in the paper that morning. Lucius and Harry were sitting side by side on the sofa with Ron and Draco sitting across from them and Severus and Sirius sitting in the two arm chairs that were in the room.

"We need to take a stand a bring Potter down." Lucius's deep voice muttered lowly as he placed his arm behind Harry's shoulders.

"What would that include though?" Harry asked before tentatively reaching his hand forward and placing his hand softly on Lucius's knee.

"We would expose what he has been doing." Lucius said tightening his hand on Harry's shoulder as the smaller man tensed considerably as he proclaimed that.

"No." Harry breathed snapping his head towards Severus who was watching him. "No, please, I don't want anyone to know how week I was, or what he did I just want to live my life and forget about him." By the end of his proclamation his body was shaking in his effort to not get up and flee the room.

Severus sighed and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Harry. Reaching forwards he gently grasped Harry's chin and moved his head so that he was looking into the panicked green eyes.

"We can put it off for now." He said giving Lucius a look as the man looked ready to argue with him. "However, it will need to be done Harry. We talked about this before." He sighed as harry turned away from him.

"I just, I just don't want to deal with it right now, Please Severus." Harry was pleading with him and the man sighed again before nodding his head.

"Alright, we will drop it for now, why don't you; Draco and Ron go for a walk in the gardens? I know that always helps clear your mind." He grinned slightly as Harry quickly jumped up and left the room with Draco and Ron following quickly behind him. Once they were out of ear shot Lucius exclaimed.

"What the hell are you think Severus? That man cannot get away with this." Lucius's voice was dangerous as he stared at his longtime friend confused.

"And pushing Harry to deal with it when he is still healing will only push him away from you." Severus replied his eyes looing honestly into Lucius's eyes as he spoke. "We have done what we can with him living there but now that he is out of that house we can move forward with our plans to start his healing. We plan to adopt him even though he is married to you and once that is done I will continue with his mind healing, which we have been working on since he started school. Sirius and I will both help him in that aspect as his Healer and father. You Lucius will have to trust us, get to know him learn to love him and show him that he can trust only then will he allow you to move forwards with your plans to bring Potter down." By the end of his exclamation his chest was heaving and he realized that Sirius had moved to stand behind him with a hang on his shoulder trying to ground him.

Lucius sighed, he knew that Severus was right, but the thought of what his young husband had gone through made him both sad and angry.

Well the older men continued to talk the three younger men were sitting outside in the grass, Harry the only one laying down with his pants rolled up to his knees and his hands resting behind his head as he watched the sky. Ron and Draco were sitting beside him with Draco resting between Ron's legs his head resting on his shoulder as Ron reclined back onto his hands and watched Harry.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was soft as he looked at him. "Can I ask you why you won't press charges against him?

Harry tensed and turned his head slowly so that his green eyes were boring into Draco's. He swallowed thickly before answering. "I just want to forget it. It is in the past so why bring it into the light, besides who will believe me? They will think that I am just seeking attention like every other time I have tried to tell people." He realized his mistake when Ron suddenly jerked up so fast that Draco was pushed forwards.

"Who did you tell?" his voice was low and his eyes flashed a dangerous blue color as he waited for Harry to answer.

Harry sat up abruptly and scooted a little bit away from Ron his eyes wide and wild as he scanned Ron's face, "Once when I was younger we went shopping, that was before James started being a little more careful where he left marks and someone noticed. When they asked what happened I told them. they sneered at me and scoffed telling me that spreading lies was rude and that h wouldn't hear it before he turned away from me and walked off." By the end of his story Ron was shaking in anger and Harry stood up so suddenly that Draco jerked back in shock. Harry knew Ron would never hurt him but at the moment he had to get away from the anger.

H moved into the house quickly, needed to find his husband. He heard Severus's deep voice and headed in that direction. As soon as he entered the room all three men looked at him and were surprised when he immediately moved to sit beside Lucius, burrowing himself as far as he could into the blonde as his body shook with his intense level of fear.

His breathing quickened as he felt a hand rest gently on his back. "Harry?" Lucius questioned softly placing his hand on Harry's back and moving it gently up and down trying to calm him.

"Ron is angry." Harry muttered and it took all three of them a moment to realize what he had said.

"Why is he angry Harry?" Sirius questioned sitting beside Severus who had moved once again to the table in front of Harry.

"I told him that I tried to tell someone about the abuse and they didn't believe me." Harry said softly and he was surprised when he felt Lucius push him away gently so he was looking into his eyes.

"You do know he wasn't mad at you." Lucius said and sighed as Harry bent is head down so he wasn't looking into his face.

Harry exhaled harshly through his nose before he answered. "I know, but he was so angry It set my mind back." He finished and jerked his head up when he heard Ron's voice coming from the Doorway.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper Harry, but the fact that someone would take that so light just really pisses me off." Ron was standing there with his arm wrapped around Draco as he stood looking at Harry.

Severus stood and moved towards the pair. "You need to control yourself, No let me finish." He said as Ron opened his mouth to say something. "I know you would never intentionally hurt him but the flashbacks are far more intense if he is around someone who is angry." At the end of his talk Ron was looking at him in shock.

"I didn't realize they were that bad, I will try to keep my temper in check in front of him, and I am sorry Harry." He finished looking past Severus towards Harry who was looking at him.

Harry smiled softly but didn't move from his place by his husband. "It is fin Ron; I just freaked out a little." He smiled again as Ron and Draco moved to join them, yes he thought with a sigh as Lucius wrapped his arms around him again, I can defiantly get used to this. And as the conversations around him flowed he felt himself slipping into an emotionally charged sleep as he felt the sting heartbeat of his husband beneath his head.

I again apologize for the rushed and short chapter but I wanted to get something out for you guys since school is starting in two weeks.

I apologize for any spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes.

I hope you enjoy.


End file.
